


Day #5 - Superstition

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Gen, Native American/First Nations Culture, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly talks with his son about his culture.





	Day #5 - Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"What's that?" A small voice asked.

Kelly looked back at his son, going to sit back on the bed that he had just vacated. "What's what Patrick?"

"That." Patrick pointed at the wall above his head where the dreamcatcher Kelly had made the day they found out that the adoption had gone through was hanging.

"It's a dreamcatcher." Kelly said, reaching up to pull it down so that he could show the child. "It's made of willow, and the web here is to protect you."

"Protect me?"

Nick moved to lean against the doorway, watching Kelly as he explained to their son – their _son_ – about a part of him. This wasn't a dreamcatcher that had been bought at a store, or ordered online. Kelly had fashioned this with his bare hands. It had the tiny hospital bracelet that Patrick had worn, a small Claddagh ring and a small piece of turquoise woven into it.

"It's to catch any bad dreams that you have, giving you a good night's sleep." Kelly said, leaning down to kiss Patrick on the forehead.

"Like Mr. Cuddles?" The boy asked in a small voice, brandishing the bear that Ty and Zane had given him when he was born and hadn't been out of his sight since.

"Just like that." Nick said from the doorway, walking across the room. He put a hand on Kelly's shoulder and leant over to kiss his son on the forehead in the same way as his husband just had.

"Night little bear." Kelly whispered, smoothing Patrick's hair out of his eyes and standing up, taking Nick's hand and leading him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
